


A Piece of You

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Will, Cannibalism, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sexual Roleplay, Top Hannibal, Tumblr Prompt, surgery kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will play doctor, and get... very intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of You

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the tags! There is surgery involved here, not that it's particularly realistic, but you know.
> 
> I received some prompts a while back to do a sort of sequel to my [cop roleplay fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6626332), by having Hannibal do some doctor roleplay. When the kink fest came around, I finally got some inspiration to try something I haven't done before, and here we are. XD

While Will had to appreciate Hannibal’s dedication to setting a scene, breaking into a private clinic so early on a Sunday morning was not his idea of sexy. Not that it mattered all that much. His nerves were shot with a heady blend of apprehension and excitement, and it had little to do with any thrill from breaking and entering.

“I’m pretty nervous, I have to admit,” Will said as he entered the examination room. Hannibal stood from a chair by a small desk in the corner of the room and came over to greet him with a warm smile, holding out a hospital gown.

“Is there anything I can do that will put you at ease, Mister Graham?”

Sticking his hands in his pockets to keep himself from fussing at any objects around the room, Will fidgeted. Wouldn’t do to leave any fingerprints.

He took a shaky breath to try and calm himself as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Tell me what you’re doing again?”

The room was too bright, and it highlighted the angles of Hannibal’s face as he tilted his head to watch Will strip down to nothing. Will thought he almost looked like the wendigo from his nightmares, especially with Hannibal’s pupils blown so wide that his eyes appeared almost black.

“First, I am going to perform a physical examination to ensure that you are in good health. Then, I am going to sedate you, to keep you relaxed, and anesthetize you from the waist down. I will cut into your abdomen, on the left side, so I can remove your kidney, which I will preserve so that I may prepare it later and consume it.”

Will’s cock gave a traitorous twitch and he groaned, grateful for the solid support of Hannibal’s body as he moved behind Will to help him with the gown. Hannibal took a moment to linger at Will’s ear, allowing the barest brush of his lips along the curve.

“Please, stand here and bend over the examination table.”

“Fuck,” Will said. Goosebumps prickled over his skin as he shivered with anticipation. He felt hot and cold at the same time. Still, he did as he was told and bent over the table, but he couldn’t help trying to break the tension. “If you ask me to turn my head and cough, I swear I’ll leave right fucking now and turn us both in.”

Hannibal’s hand came down to smack Will’s ass, hard, and Will hissed at the sting as he wiggled his hips to press his already growing erection against the table. 

“Mister Graham, that will hardly be necessary. I can examine you quite thoroughly without your assistance.”

A cold rush of air caressed the back of Will’s thighs as Hannibal stepped away to gather some items, and he spread his arms over the table to brace himself. Warmth returned when Hannibal’s hand touched the small of Will’s back, gentle and reassuring, almost petting him like something precious. Will held his breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart.

It didn’t register that Hannibal had removed his hand until Will heard the snap of latex gloves, and then Hannibal’s hands were back and stroking over Will’s hips and ass.

“You appear to be in very good condition indeed, Mister Graham.”

“That’s good to hear, Doctor Lecter,” Will gasped, writhing a little against Hannibal’s touch.

“Now,” Hannibal said, taking a bottle of lubrication and pouring a generous amount into one hand. “You may feel some discomfort, at first, but it shouldn’t last. Allow yourself to relax.”

Will snorted, which earned him another slap over one ass cheek and Will cried out, arching a little. He was too wound up like this, too tense. He needed Hannibal to get on with it, and tried moving his hips back into Hannibal’s crotch to make his point, but Hannibal stopped him with a firm touch to his back while his lubed hand moved down between Will’s cheeks, probing lightly at the puckered flesh there.

At last one finger pressed into Will’s hole and he sighed out, doing his very best to keep still as Hannibal worked his way in and out with slick precision. Will knew Hannibal was deliberately avoiding his prostate, and he let out a small, frustrated grumble at the touch that wasn’t enough, looking back at Hannibal with narrowed eyes.

“Is there a problem, Doctor?”

Hannibal withdrew and shook his head in admonishment. “I’m afraid that your impatience is impeding our progress, Mister Graham. I believe it is necessary to bind you,” he stepped to the side to look Will in the eyes. “With your permission, of course.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Will nodded, his hips undulating with the slightest movements to give him some kind of relief, the barest amount of friction against the cold, hard metal of the table.

“Do I have your permission?” Hannibal asked sternly. He wanted Will to say it out loud.

“Christ,” Will muttered. He refused to open his eyes. “Fuck. Yes.”

He heard movement, gloves being removed, the familiar sound of rope being uncoiled. Of course Hannibal had brought their own rope from home, the clinic was unlikely to have something like that if they needed it. Will always needed it.

Rope rasped against Will’s skin as Hannibal coiled it around his ankles, keeping Will anchored in position with his legs spread, hips flush against the table. Next came Will’s arms, stretched upward toward the head of the table, and Hannibal brought the rope underneath to meet at Will’s feet again, tying it off so that it was taut. Will tested the ropes by wiggling from side to side and found it difficult. He sighed and relaxed his limbs.

Being restrained had a calming effect on Will. It did nothing to quell his arousal; it just made him more impatient for Hannibal’s hands, but he felt more secure and settled, knowing that Hannibal was doing this for Will’s pleasure as much as his own. Hannibal settled a hand on Will’s head, petting his curls while he waited for Will’s breathing to even out.

“All right?”

Will nodded.

The snap of latex filled the room as Hannibal put on a fresh pair of gloves, then poured out more lube between Will’s cheeks and into his own hand. He resumed his slow, careful penetration with his index finger, only brushing over Will’s prostate when he inserted a second finger. The gentle pressure had Will straining against the ropes, groaning aloud with his effort to push back against Hannibal’s touch, but the ropes were strong and tight, and cut into his wrists and ankles.

“You are doing very well, Mister Graham. I am going to stimulate your prostate to bring you to orgasm without touching your penis,” Hannibal said, rubbing light circles over the gland. His tone was so detached, conversational even, and Will was torn between finding it sexy and infuriating. “And then we will see how long your refractory period is.”

“A-ah, and then?”

“And then I will do it again.”

The pressure on Will’s prostate increased and he cried out, turning his head to bite into his own arm, his hips straining painfully against the table with the slight amount of movement he was allowed. Hannibal’s fingers rubbed back and forth, varying the pressure and pattern to see what garnered the greatest reaction. When he found what he believed to be the most effective technique, he kept at it, steady and unyielding, and Will was letting out heaving moans and sighs as he felt his entire body tingle with pleasure.

Will was trembling, his toes curled and his hands clenched into fists as he felt the pressure inside him build and rise and spill forth with the sweetest release, and he was glad to be bound so securely because he didn’t think he’d have been able to support his own weight. He only just managed to suppress a whine in his throat as Hannibal removed his fingers.

Hannibal stepped away, and Will heard him turn the tap on and off, then his footfall as he returned. A damp cloth was run over Will’s ass, between his thighs, under his balls and cock. Will wanted to ask what the point was cleaning him up, if Hannibal was just going to make him messy again, but the words died on his lips because it just felt so _nice_.

Once Hannibal had finished, he wiped the remaining lube from his gloves and the cloth was set aside. He smoothed his hands over the globes of Will’s ass, giving a light squeeze before reaching between Will’s legs to wrap one hand around his flaccid cock, beginning with lazy, drawn out strokes. Hannibal’s other hand grabbed the bottle of lube to pour it over Will’s cock between his own fingers, slicking the way as he tightened his grip.

It didn’t take long to make Will hard again. On every upstroke, Hannibal tightened his fist around the head of Will’s cock, twisting a little as he slid back down. He gathered up some of the excess lube to coat the fingers of his other hand, bringing his finger up to trace the rim of Will’s hole. Hannibal’s finger was accepted with ease, and he curved it to press against the sensitive mound of flesh inside, causing Will to clench around the intrusion while trying to arch back to force it deeper.

“P-please,” Will moaned, but Hannibal did not acknowledge him.

The pace was maddening, both the hand on Will’s cock and the finger in his ass were steady and just-this-side of not exerting enough force to give him any relief. It seemed that Hannibal said something, but Will couldn’t hear him through the pounding of his own pulse in his ears, and he twisted and writhed against the ropes when Hannibal inserted another finger.

Hannibal released Will’s cock and focused on milking his prostate, using the same pattern as before but with just a little more pressure and speed, and Will swore his brain shut down completely as he came again, his hands and feet going numb as the rope cut deeper into his flesh as his body tensed up with his release.

There was still no _relief_ , however, as Hannibal kept stroking over his prostate through Will’s orgasm, relentless in his dedication to Will’s pleasure, and Will could feel the build up in the base of his cock and his balls again. Will moaned without inhibition, shouting obscenities as he felt his cock twitch and spasm with another orgasm, his head so fuzzy with sensation that he was sure he blacked out for a moment.

“Oh god, I can’t,” Will said, breathless and numb.

“You can,” Hannibal reassured him. “You will.”

Will was wiped down again, Hannibal’s touches all tenderness and care, and affection bloomed in Will’s chest when he felt the caress of Hannibal’s lips at the small of his back. It was expected for Will to forget himself and break character - he wasn’t very disciplined that way. Not that he even tried very hard, he had to admit. But Hannibal prided himself on his self-control, and took their game very seriously, so every little slip was like a precious gift, reminding Will of just how much Hannibal loved him.

Setting the cloth aside, Hannibal leaned forward over Will’s body, bracing himself with one hand on the table and snaking the other down to cup Will’s testicles from behind, his gloves still slicked with lube.

“Your refractory period is rather impressive for a man your age, Mister Graham.” He massaged Will’s balls, angling his thumb back to press against Will’s perineum. “One more time for me, I think. You are doing very well.”

Will whimpered, digging his nails into his palms and squeezing his eyes shut. “I-I, please, Hannibal.” His nerves were too frayed, his mind too muddled to worry about their little scene anymore.

“Hush, now. You must relax.” Hannibal slid his thumb back further, curving it to breach the ring of muscle once more as he kept the pressure on Will’s perineum with his fingers.

Overwrought with sensation, Will was almost numb to each stroke over his prostate, beyond spent. He felt just enough to cause his muscles to jerk in protest, and tears streamed down his face just from the exhaustion. He wanted it to be done, he wanted to sleep, and yet he also had the absurd notion that he'd let Hannibal do this as long as he wanted, if he asked.

A hum of approval from Hannibal cut through the fog in Will’s brain, and though he couldn’t feel it he knew that he was leaking fluid as Hannibal continued his merciless assault, grazing over and over the sensitive gland inside of him. Will thought he had nothing left, that it couldn’t be possible for him to come again, but then he was shuddering, gasping for breath as his hips convulsed with the spasms of another orgasm. He had a vague awareness of Hannibal’s voice in his ear, murmuring words of praise, but they faded into nothing.

***

He couldn’t speak.

He couldn’t think.

He felt far warmer than he thought he should. As he came to, Will realized that he was wrapped in a blanket and laying on the floor with his head in Hannibal’s lap. He blinked up at Hannibal, bleary-eyed, and Hannibal allowed himself an affectionate smile as he leaned down to kiss Will’s forehead.

“How are you feeling?” Hannibal handed Will a cup of water with a straw, which Will accepted gratefully, drinking it down with a sleepy sort of enthusiasm.

“Tired… Good. Great. I’m… yeah. I’m good.”

“Are you ready for your procedure, then?” Hannibal asked, petting Will’s head.

The question caused Will to shiver, more from anticipation than fear, though there was a bit of that too. Will nodded, turning onto his side to bury his face against Hannibal’s abdomen. What they were about to do, the reason for breaking into the clinic and playing out this whole scene in the first place - Will was looking forward to it as much as Hannibal. Hannibal had asked for a piece of him, and Will wanted Hannibal to have it. He wanted the knowledge that a part of him would be absorbed inside of Hannibal, imagined that perhaps some part would break away and invade Hannibal in a permanent way to change him forever, more than he already has.

Hannibal bent to kiss Will again, capturing his lips; the gesture served to anchor Will in the moment and bring him back to himself. Will tried reaching up to drape his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders, but his muscles refused to cooperate. He was still so, so drained.

“Did you sedate me already?”

“It seems that it may be unnecessary. My examination was quite thorough, and you didn’t sleep very long, an hour at most.” Hannibal’s eyes crinkled at the corners, and he scooped Will up in his arms to carry him over to the examination table, helping him stretch out on his back. Will turned his head to the left, so he could look at Hannibal.

Failing again to move his arms as he attempted to reach out, Will conceded that Hannibal was probably right about not needing any sedation. He cringed at himself as he let out an involuntary whine when he saw Hannibal walk away to begin preparing for the procedure, but the momentary lapse in self-control was forgotten when Hannibal returned to stroke a reassuring hand down the side of Will’s face.

“I won’t be a moment, beloved,” said Hannibal, apparently having given up all pretense of their game. “I’ve already done most of the preparations, I just need to wash up and get the anesthetic.”

Letting out a shaky sigh, Will nodded in assent and closed his eyes, picturing smashed teacups being put back together with mismatched pieces, gilded along the cracks.He could hear Hannibal moving about, washing his hands and gathering things. It still felt like an eternity before he returned to Will’s side, wearing a fresh pair of latex gloves and a surgical mask over his nose and mouth.

“Shame covering that pretty mouth,” Will drawled, wishing so much that he could reach up and tug the mask down, if only to see Hannibal’s mouth curved down with a displeased frown.

“You will see it again, yet,” Hannibal replied, as he began hooking Will up to a monitor.

Next was the catheter, which Will made a point of complaining about, and then arranging the various equipment he would need close at hand during the procedure.

“Now, you will feel a slight prick, and then a burning sensation. It will pass.”

There was no possible way that Will could hold back his snicker. “I’ve heard that before.”

“Will.”

“Sorry, sorry. Okay,” Will said, shoulders still shaking with laughter. “Just do it already, before I change my mind.”

Hannibal nodded once, and began injecting Will with the anesthetic. Will winced, complaining again, but knew it would garner no sympathy. When Hannibal had completed the injection, he brought over a chair to sit by Will while they waited for the anesthetic to take effect. His gloved fingers hovered over Will’s head as though itching to pet through his curls some more, but he could not.

“Aren’t I supposed to be asleep for this?”

“I thought you might prefer to be awake, to experience this. With me.”

“It’s probably a stupid thing to do, but you’re right.” The monitor betrayed him as his heart skipped a beat, and Hannibal smiled.

“My precious, vicious boy,” Hannibal said, pulling down his mask to steal a kiss, lingering and infused with all of his devotion. Will sighed into the kiss, delirious with happiness. And maybe a little exhaustion. Or mostly exhaustion, but the kiss was breathtaking nonetheless.

“I think I can’t feel my legs,” Will said after several minutes. Hannibal poked and prodded along Will’s legs and left side to check, and it appeared that the anesthetic had indeed taken effect. “Fuck, this is going to take a while, isn’t it.”

“I’m afraid so, yes. At least two hours.”

“I knew I should have brought that basket weaving project.”

“Have I managed to bore you already, Will?”

Will grinned. “I always find you interesting, Doctor Lecter. But the other girls in my basket weaving class are going to get way ahead of me if I don’t keep up.”

Hannibal gave him a fond look as he tugged his mask back on and took up his scalpel. “Are you ready, Will?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Will glanced down to watch as Hannibal brought the scalpel to the side of Will’s abdomen, drawing a careful incision down several inches. Will’s breath caught in his throat, and the monitor announced each jump of his pulse as he watched his blood trickle out along the cut, pooling beneath him on the table. Hannibal was entirely focused on his task, now, and Will was fascinated by the practiced movements of Hannibal’s hands, so precise in their work. 

As Hannibal breached the opening in Will’s abdomen, Will dropped his head back onto the table and moaned. He couldn’t feel it, but seeing Hannibal’s hand disappear inside him, covered in his blood, was somehow more erotic than anything he’d ever experienced. Will dared to look down again and felt dizzy, not from fear or distress at seeing himself pried open and probed, but from the intimacy of being with Hannibal this way. He was brimming with love, his own blending with Hannibal’s so that it was indistinguishable where any given emotion originated. Will’s heart threatened to pound right out of his chest, and he bit his lower lip in a bid to distract himself from getting overwhelmed by the connection he felt with Hannibal in that moment, as though their souls were melting together, consuming each other and becoming something new. He wondered how it was going to feel to watch Hannibal eat his kidney.

“Hannibal,” Will said, barely above a whisper. “I love you.”

Hannibal looked up and, though Will could only see his eyes, it was clear that Hannibal was stricken, just as incapable as Will to contain the emotions that stirred within him. “And I love you, Will, my darling boy.”

Will let out a long exhale, letting Hannibal’s declaration wash over him, warming him all over as though Hannibal were wrapped around him. Exhaustion caught up with him then, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and all he saw was darkness.

***

Will woke up in a cocoon of blankets, surrounded by the familiar comfort of his own bed - his and Hannibal’s. There was an IV stand by the bed, hooked up to Will’s arm, and he could still feel the catheter. So he was home, and in recovery.

Trying to speak made Will aware that his throat was very dry, and he was surprised when a glass of water with a straw appeared beside his face. It was held by Hannibal, sitting at the bedside looking disheveled, his hair soft and unkempt. He had changed out of his doctor apparel into a casual sweater and slacks, a less constructed version of Hannibal that was more familiar to Will now, when they were alone together in their home. Will liked knowing that this image of Hannibal was for him alone.

“Hello, Will. How are you feeling?” Hannibal’s voice was low, almost uncertain. Will gave him a sleepy smile.

“Not as sore as I thought I’d be,” Will rasped. “How long was I out?”

“A few hours, just long enough for me to complete our task and return you here. I only just came in here to check on you, since I just finished starting the preparations for dinner…”

“Dinner?” Will frowned, his mind still hazy. He felt as though he had been knocked out for the surgery after all, his limbs heavy and delayed in their movements as he struggled to sit up a little in the bed. Hannibal nearly jumped out of his chair to help him, gathering up more pillows and adjusting them behind Will’s back.

“I was hoping that you would join me, if you felt well enough?” Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed, resting a hand at the side of Will’s face. Will turned into the touch and kissed Hannibal’s palm, making a pleased sound when he found himself able to raise his own hand to cover Hannibal’s.

“I don’t think I can get up, yet. I thought I wasn’t supposed to eat solid foods, either.”

“You may have a little,” Hannibal said, running his thumb over Will’s cheek. “And I was planning on bringing dinner to you, Will, no need to get up.”

A pout pervaded Will’s features. “I was hoping to… watch you… You know. Prepare.”

“Perhaps something can be arranged, then.”

Smiling, Hannibal stood and left the room. There was a clatter from the kitchen, and after several minutes Will heard the footfall of Hannibal’s return, along with the squeak of a rolling tray.

There was a hot plate with two elements, a pan sitting on each one, along with a glass dish where Will assumed his kidney sat, some red Bordeaux wine, and a few other ingredients. The sight made Will shudder a little, and he parted his lips to flick out his tongue. There was a small tug of shame in the back of his mind, flailing at him and screaming that it was wrong, that he was crazy and needed to get the hell out. But that part was small now, shriveled and almost gone. It had no power over him anymore.

“I thought something simple would do,” Hannibal said as he plugged in the hot plate and arranged the ingredients. “I apologize, I have already sliced and pre-cooked your kidney. I wasn’t sure you’d be able, or willing, to wait too long for this… very special meal.”

Will only stared, his nerves crackling with the beginnings of arousal, to his own disbelief. How he was even capable of getting turned on at this point was beyond him - only hours before he was sure he’d never be able to get hard again. 

And yet there he was, cock filling halfway, twitching with interest. He still had one hand under the covers, and he slid it down between his legs to push down against his cock, though whether it was to stave off the erection or add a little stimulation, he couldn’t say. Or rather, he didn’t want to say.

Hannibal cooked. There were shallots, wine, and what Will assumed was stock - he knew that it wasn’t beef stock, but the thought didn’t bother him. As the wine and stock reduced, the smell filled the room and Will laid himself back against the pillows to let it wash over him.

The marrow Hannibal added wasn’t from a cow, either.

The other pan was heated in which Hannibal cooked some pancetta, then mushrooms, and when it was done to his satisfaction he added it all to the first pan, and finally the slices of Will’s kidney were added to the mix to heat it all together. At last, the preparation was complete, and Hannibal turned off the elements before he distributed the meat onto two plates.

From beneath the hot plates on the cart, Hannibal produced two lap trays. The first he set out across Will’s legs, along with one of the plates, and the other he brought around to the other side of the bed so he could settle in next to Will.

“I expected a much more elaborate setup for such an occasion, Hannibal. I’m surprised.” Will raised his eyebrow at Hannibal, his smirk betraying much more fondness than his teasing would suggest.

Hannibal looked down at his own dish, and Will swore he saw a blush colour Hannibal’s cheeks. “I… thought it more appropriate to enjoy this with you without pretense. I believe it is unnecessary, between us.”

He raised his head to look in Will’s eyes, and Will was overcome by the love and devotion he saw in Hannibal’s face, so bare and unrestrained. Will winced in pain as he leaned over to capture Hannibal’s lips with his own, but he paid it no mind. He wanted to show Hannibal how much this meant to him, too. How beautiful it was, to be here together, sharing each other in a way so many people would never know or understand.

Hannibal cupped the back of Will’s head to deepen the kiss before he curled his fingers into Will’s hair to pull him back, just a gentle tug, and rest their foreheads together. “We should eat before it gets cold, my love.”

Will nodded and they both turned back to their plates, though each kept glancing at the other as they speared the first slices onto their forks, mirroring each other to bring the morsel to their mouths in unison.

In an absurd fit of whimsy, Will reached out to stop Hannibal before he managed to open his mouth, grabbing his forearm to pull it to himself and holding his own arm out so they could feed each other. Hannibal almost faltered, overcome as Will was by all that was passing between them, but he recovered and opened his mouth, leaning in to consume his first taste of Will’s kidney, and Will did the same.

It was perfect.

It was delicious.

Will closed his eyes as Hannibal did, just for a moment, to fully experience the flavour and aroma as it filled their senses and they swallowed. Will’s erection was insistent, growing, and he imagined that Hannibal could smell it, blending with the smell of their meal. That didn’t help at all.

“It’s… really good,” Will said, turning to his plate to take another piece.

“I expected nothing less,” Hannibal agreed.

They ate in reverent silence, and Will thought the scrape of forks against their plates was like a ludicrous sort of symphony for this moment.

“I want to do this again,” Will said when they were done, and Hannibal froze where he stood at Will’s side of the bed, halfway to taking Will’s plate for him. “But I want a piece of you, next time.”

Hannibal’s mouth fell open, but no words came out. He closed his eyes and took a deep, stabilizing breath, then leaned in to kiss Will right back into the pillows, dropping the plate down to place his hands on either side of Will’s face.

“Yes,” Hannibal said between kisses. “Yes, my beautiful, cruel boy. Anything you wish. Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All my love!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I'm also [on Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com)


End file.
